


Dancing Queen

by aerosmiley219



Series: Lockner D/s [6]
Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: AU, D/s, F/M, Guilty Pleasures, Hardcore, Lockner, Mamma Mia references, Public Sex, Shower Sex, perverting ABBA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Will surprises Diane in the gym and she helps him understand the error of his ways





	Dancing Queen

**Author's Note:**

> for Adamary. the biggest Cher trash I know

It was one of those rare days that Diane could leave her desk before 7pm and she decided instead of heading home, she’d hit the gym in the basement and just let out some stress that way.

She’d always kept comfortable clothing and walking shoes in her office in the event that she could actually take a stroll through the park at lunchtime and just be. That rarely happened.

Diane stopped by Will’s office on her way downstairs. “I’m going to the gym to try to burn off some of this stress.”

Her partner looked up, “I know of a better way to burn off stress,” he flirted.

She laughed. “Yeah, don’t know if you can give me the kind of workout I need right now.”

“Is that a challenge, Ms. Lockhart?”

“I’ll be back later, William,” she replied with a laugh.

Diane walked off and left him to go back to work.

She got to the locker room and pulled out her spare lock and found an empty space in which to store her things before changing into an old t-shirt, sweats, and her tennis shoes.

For her birthday this year, her god daughter Maia bought her an iPod and pre-loaded it with a lot of music she knew Diane liked and some she’d been dying for her godmother to check out. Diane hadn’t really given the contents much thought but she figured now might be a good time to play with it.

She grabbed her earbuds and walked into the empty gym, then picked a stationary bike. Diane sat and slowly started pedaling to get her bearings as she sorted through the playlist.

“2000’s, 90’s, 80’s, 70’s… there we go! Let’s see what she thinks I’d like from the 70’s.”

She scrolled and scrolled through the list, finding mostly popular disco songs but then she stopped. “Cher.” Diane laughed. As a teenager, she’d LOVED Cher, and she didn’t think she’d even mentioned her former adoration it to Maia in the first place.

She selected the Artist’s profile and saw several songs that were recent, “Believe” and “Strong Enough” but also “If I Could Turn Back Time” and “Dark Lady,” among others.

“This girl’s got great taste,” she thought to herself as she selected Cher and began pedaling faster. Sure, some of the songs weren’t upbeat enough to work out to but still, it was a great memory to relive.

She pedaled faster as “Strong Enough” started and sang along at the top of her lungs.

'Cause I'm strong enough  
To live without you

Her eyes were tightly closed as she panted and really got into the song.

Strong enough and I quit crying  
Long enough now I'm strong enough

As the chorus ended she chuckled to herself and opened her eyes and shrieked. Standing behind her was her partner, Will Gardner.

He stood with his arms crossed over his chest and his head cocked to the side.

“Shit! Will! You scared me!” She stopped her pedaling and pulled the earphones out of her ears and grabbed her chest. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Will laughed out loud. “Strong Enough?” He laughed again. “Who knew you liked Cher?”

“Well, I do. Now what did you want?” She retorted in a huff.

“I thought maybe you might want to get a bite to eat.”

Diane sighed, “oh my god.” She sighed. “You couldn’t have asked me when I was in your office ten minutes ago?”

He grinned. “I just realized I was hungry now.” His eyes narrowed as he considered her, “next thing you’re gonna tell me you’re a fan of ABBA, too?”

She looked up at him, her eyes wide in surprise. How the hell did he know?

“Dancing queen! Young and free, only seventeen, oh yeah!” Will sang in a high pitched voice while twirling around the gym.

Diane threw her towel at him, “Will!”

He stopped and took another look at her and dissolved into a fit of giggles.

She arched an eyebrow and looked at him. “So what? I bet you’ve a guilty pleasure too. Britney Spears?”

Will sobered. “Not even! And I am definitely not telling you that! So what do you say? Food?”

“Fine.” Diane considered her company briefly before starting, “who all is upstairs?”

“Right now? I think there might be some cleaning crew around but I’m pretty sure it’s just the two of us. Why? What’ve you got in mind?” He arched an eyebrow and flirted as though it’d be reciprocated.

“Wouldn’t you like to know, William?” She flirted.

“Here?” His eyes darted around the room as he stepped closer.

She ran a hand down his chest and looked into his eyes. “Not here. In the shower.” 

Tension began to grow in Will’s pants. “You changed your mind?”

Diane looked down and saw what was turning out to be quite a powerful erection blossoming. “And there’s my answer.” She grinned as she reached for his belt loop and, after hooking a finger in, tugged him with her towards the showers. “Come William.”

They arrived in the locker room moments later and Diane undid the lock on the locker, beginning to disrobe almost immediately. “Whatever you’re wearing by the time the water gets hot is what you’ll be getting wet in, so I hope you’re not wearing your Rolex. I’m pretty sure they’re not made for under water use.”

Will loosened his tie and kicked off his shoes then scrambled to undo his watch and put it in his pocket before undoing his belt and unzipping his pants. Before they hit the floor, he was already working on the buttons on his shirt. “This isn’t fair. You’re wearing far less than I am. It’s going to take longer,” he whined, somewhat exasperatedly.

“Welcome to our world.” Diane took off her socks and placed it in a makeshift gym bag, next to her shirt and shoes. Her pants came next. “Look at me,” she ordered.

He stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

“Oh keep going. I just need your attention at the moment. Watch.”

And he did, rather intently.

With one hand, Diane reached behind her and unhooked her bra, her eyes never leaving his.

Will groaned.

Her bra fell down her arms. “Think you can learn to do that?”

He nodded.

“Good. You’ll show me later. Hurry up.”

She took down her pants and underwear and shivered as she caught a chill in the air. Diane reached into her bag to find a clip to pin up her hair.

Will’s cock continued to thicken as he watched her walk over to the shower while pulling up her hair at the same time. She turned on the water and came back to grab some soap.

He was finally free from his clothing. Will took a step toward Diane before she playfully admonished him, “pick up your clothes and put them in the locker. Were you born in a barn?”

“Hmm? Oh.” He stopped and turned around, bending over to pick up his clothing when Diane came up behind him and pressed the entirety of her body against his. She reached around and gave his balls a gentle tug before walking back to the shower. 

“Ready?”

“God yes!” Will shoved all of his things into the locker and closed most of it behind them as he followed her into the shower and closed the flimsy curtain behind him.

Diane grinned and looked at him. “Kiss me, Pet.”

“Oh yes!” Will groaned. They hadn’t played like this in so long and apparently he’d missed it. “Yes, Siren” he mumbled into her lips before nibbling and tugging on them playfully. His tongue skirted the outline of her lips, letting himself enjoy getting to service her again.

She opened her mouth to allow his tongue entrance but he seemed to want to continue teasing. Before she could protest, however, Will kissed her with everything he had. He pushed his body into hers and backed her against the wall, groaning as he did.

Diane hissed at the shock of the cold tile on her back. It’d been entirely too long since they indulged and damn it felt good to stretch her Domme muscles. 

She wrapped her leg around his and trailed it up and down the back of his calf. Their sexes were precariously close to one another and Will considered pushing the boundaries further and slipping into her, just to see what she’d do.

He changed the angle of his kiss and decided to go for it, slipping into her rather easily.

“Oh!” Diane gasped against his mouth. “Your Siren didn’t say you could fuck her.”

“No,” he groaned as he moved his mouth to her neck. Will pushed the full length of himself deep within her and held his hips in place. “Tell me you don’t want this. Siren.” He pushed deeper and waited to see what she had planned, still greedily nibbling on her neck.

As good as it felt, Diane knew he hadn’t yet earned the right to feel himself inside of her. Diane swallowed hard and steeled herself. “On your knees in front of me.”

Will slid himself out of her, slowly, and watched her face, knowing it hurt her just as much as it hurt him. He got to his knees in front of her and looked up. The water pelted him in the face and Diane adjusted the stream so that it aimed towards the curtain. After all, he’d need to be able to see what she was doing.

With one hand, Diane grabbed the back of his head and pulled his face an inch from her wet mound.

“Do you see this pussy?”

“Yes Siren.” Will breathed deeply and inhaled her essence. He groaned quietly.

“You haven’t earned this yet, have you, Pet?”

“No, Siren.”

Diane slid a hand down her body and placed her middle finger on her clit. She began slowly massaging it as she held him in place. She let out a deep sigh as the feeling of her fingers on herself released a relaxing effect on her. “Oh! This feels good. Don’t you wish you could taste me?”

“Yes, Siren,” he mumbled, straining not to push forward and just taste her.

Her breathing sped up and, letting herself get lost in the moment, she released him, her hand moving straight to her breast.

Will obeyed the unspoken command and did not move. He licked his lips as he felt them tingle in anticipation. “Please?” He begged quietly.

“Hmm?”

“Please may I taste you?”

Diane moaned. “Oh fuck.” Her hips bucked forward and brushed against Will’s nose. 

He groaned in response and flexed his fingers at his sides, not yet letting himself give in to the temptation of the goddess in front of him. “Please let me taste you,” he begged.

Her fingers moved faster as she whimpered and, in one quick movement, she released her breast and moved her hand from between her legs and pulled his face into her, with both hands. “Now!” She ordered.

Will grunted in pleasure as he took her in his mouth. His tongue explored her folds, greedily, as his hands came to pin her hips against the wall.

Diane raised her leg to rest her thigh over his shoulder. Before Will could consider slipping in a finger, she came. She pulled on his hair as the first wave of pleasure hit her. “God!” She cried aloud.

He continued moving his mouth on her as she rode his face. He sucked hungrily, as though he were a thirsty man and she were the first fountain he’d seen in days.

Her hips jerked a few times as her pleasure turned into sensitivity. “Ah! Enough!”

Will swallowed and sat back on his heels, reluctantly pulling back from her. He licked his lips and looked up at his Siren, waiting for further instruction.

Diane patted him on the head as a satisfied grin came over her face. “Up,” she ordered, not yet opening her eyes. “Fix the water on us and put your hands behind your back.”

He stood and did as he was told still uncertain of what was to come. The water remained hot on them and Diane opened her eyes so she could adjust the temperature. The room was getting warmer so even she could use a break from the steam with this exercise.

She took the bar of soap in her hand and wet it, lathering it against his skin. His shoulders came first, then his torso and then his thighs. She lathered her hands and placed the soap on the tray next to her. 

Diane reached down and, while looking Will in the eyes, began stroking his cock with both hands, both moving in opposite directions, slipping over him easily.

He groaned at her touch. “Thank you, Siren.” She continued her ministrations on him, slowly for a few moments before stopping.

“Turn to face the wall and put both hands on it.”

Again, he did as ordered and awaited her next move.

Diane took ahold of the soap once more and lathered his back, the backs of his thighs and his buttocks. Her fingers lingered over and toyed with his ass. She set down the soap and placed the length of her body against his and rubbed herself against this back, reaching around him and beginning to stroke his cock once more.

Her hands moved faster as it appeared teasing wasn’t what she wanted right now. She wanted to make him cum or at least get him to that point.

Will’s breathing hitched before he moaned at her expert ministrations. 

“Does that feel good, Pet?”

He nodded, his eyes closed to concentrate on the pleasure she was giving him.

Diane reached around with her other hand and tugged on his balls, “I’m going to need a verbal confirmation, William.”

“Yes, Siren,” he grunted.

She released his balls, “good,” but continued stroking him faster.

“Since you seem to enjoy ABBA so much, why don’t you sing for me?”

“Huh?”

“You sang ‘Dancing Queen’ earlier. I’d love a performance right now.”

“Oh god, please. I…”

“I’ll start you off,” she started humming the opening bars of the song as her ministrations slowed. “You can dance…”

“Uh. You uh…”

“… You can jive,” she continued for him. The water hit his shoulders, washing away the soap she’d just covered him in. Diane bit down on his shoulder and licked before remarking, “if you ever want to fuck me again, you’ll get to the chorus.”

Will’s brow furrowed as he tried to refocus. “Uh, have… having the time of your life?”

“Mmhmm.” She gripped him a little tighter, slid her thumb across the head, and cooed. “Keep going.”

“See that… uh.. girl. Watch that scene. Oh fuck! Uh… Diggin’ the dancin’ queen. Oh god, please?”

She let out a low laugh. “Good enough. Now, you’re not going to cum on this filthy wall are you?”

“No,” he panted, desperately trying not to lose control of his orgasm.

“Good. It’d be a shame to make you clean it off with your tongue.”

“No.” He replied, not entirely sure what she’d just said.

“And whose cock is this?” 

“Yours, Siren.”

“That’s right. And you want a chance to make me cum again, don’t you, Pet?” She stroked him slower.

“God yes!” He grunted as one hand balled into a fist. Will’s teeth clenched as Diane squeezed just a bit harder.

She leaned in close and whispered, breathily in his ear, “then I recommend you pin me to this wall and fuck me like your life depends on it.”

Will let out a grateful groan as her hand released him. 

“Rise off first,” she instructed.

He stroked himself clean as he spun around quickly and bent at the knees, picking her up at the hips and pushing her into the wall.

Diane wrapped her legs around his hips and placed her hands on his shoulders as she looked him in the eyes. “Fuck me,” she mouthed.

Without moving a hand, Will pushed himself deep into her and began fucking her mercilessly.

Her fingers dug into his shoulders as he filled her.

“Yes!” She moaned. “God that feels good!”

“Yeah,” was all he could eke out. Will moved his head down to her chest and Diane happily arched up for him to partake.

He bit down on one of her nipples and tugged, driving into her as hard as he could.

“Fuck!” She hissed. “Are you… Are you close, Pet?”

“Yeah,” he panted.

“Good. Now make your Siren cum.” She licked her upper lip as her breathing came faster. Diane was close her climax and she knew he was too. “Come on!” She growled. “Give it to me!”

“Please?” He begged as he released her from his mouth and buried his face in her neck.

“Tell me.”

“God. I… Please?” He cried.

“Yes!” Diane’s inner muscles clenched him tightly as the second release finally hit her. Her body shuddered against his as she felt him let go within her.

Will bit down into her shoulder, grateful for his release but even more so that he held on long enough to satisfy her once more.

Diane groaned and began to relax against him. “Oh, Pet.”

“Mm? Siren?” He mumbled into her neck.

She chuckled quietly. “Be grateful I had that song in my head. I’m more partial to ‘Does Your Mother Know.’ Do you know that one?

“No,” he kissed her shoulder blade and nuzzled her neck.

“You might want to learn it. Just in case I need to get creative in the future.”

Will pulled back and looked at her. 

Diane placed a sweet kiss on the tip of his nose. “Let me down. I’m hungry. Think you’re ready to eat again?” She winked at him as he set her down then handed him the bar of soap. “Get my back?”

“Yes, Siren,” he complied.

Will took the bar of soap from her and let it glide easily down her body. 

A few minutes later, the couple finished up. Will reached for the towel and wrapped it around Diane. He pulled her close for another kiss. “This was fun.”

She kissed him back. “I know.” Diane looked him in the eyes and, seemingly out of nowhere, said, “it’s Katy Perry, isn’t it?”

“Wha… No. How… No!”

She laughed aloud before handing him her towel before walking back to her locker. “I knew it! ‘I kissed a girl and I liked it…’” she sang.

“Oh really?” Will’s lip curled as he fought summoning that beautiful mental image.

**Author's Note:**

> my apologies to ABBA. I couldn't help myself.


End file.
